The Hero Falls
by Misha1088
Summary: Angel sees no point in going on after he finds out Cordelia slept with Conner. But can the Scoobies and the AI's save Angel from killing himself, even if it is to save the world from the apocolypse? **Crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer**


**Title: **The Hero Falls  
><strong>Author: <strong>Misha  
><strong>Posted: <strong>02-13-2003  
><strong>Email: <strong>  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13 (For language mostly.)  
><strong>Category: <strong>Angst, Post RofF, BtVS cross-over  
><strong>Content: <strong>A/C  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Angel sees no point in going on after he finds out Cordelia slept with Conner. But can the Scoobies and the AI's save Angel from killing himself, even if it is to save the world from the apocolypse?  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.  
><strong>Distribution: <strong>  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Yes, I added the Scoobies. And this is a sad story. There is another story to this one. But I need some serious feedback if you want it.  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>Yes Please. Especially if you want the next stories in the sequence.

Angel stared, heartbreak and hatred apparent in his eyes as he was tortured with the ingraved vision of the woman he  
>loved writhing beneath the only son he would ever have, even as he walked slowly back to the building where he had<br>left Gunn, Wesley, and Lorne. As he walked, people ran in the opposite direction, screaming and crying as the fire fell  
>from the sky, missing him. Angel sighed a shakey sigh. *Too Bad.* He thought morbidly. *Death wouldn't be so bad.*<br>He was back at the building by now, still deep in thought.  
>"How are they?" Wesley asked, genuine concern in his voice. He still cared deeply about all of them and was happy<br>to be back in the fight with them. Even if it probably was temporary.  
>"Just fine! Having the time of their lives!" He didn't mean for his tone to be so harsh, but dammit! Why did this<br>ALWAYS happen to him. He groaned. It was inevitable.  
>"What?" Wesley asked, in unison with the now conscious Lorne and Gunn.<br>"Nothing." Angel said, avoiding them so they wouldn't see everything that was so visible in his eyes.  
>"Angel..." Wesley said in that tone that could either piss him off or get him talking. Always one or the other.<br>"I said nothing!" He yelled. Wesley thought. Everyone stared at Angel. "I'm sorry guys,  
>just, we'll talk when we get back to the hotel. Hopefully Fred'll be there..." He hoped changing the subject worked.<br>"Fred! Oh God! We gotta go!" Gunn went to stand up and nearly fell over. Angel caught him quickly.  
>"You're still weak. I doubt running would be very smart." They arrived at the hotel, where Fred was waiting with tear<br>streaked eyes, impatiently for them. She saw Gunn and tightly embraced him immediately. He grunted in pain but  
>returned the hug gently.<br>"Oh Charles! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for us to fight! And then what happened now with the fire! I'm sooooo sorry!"  
>She clung to him tightly and started to cry again. Now he hugged her fiercely.<br>"Shhh. Fred, it's okay."  
>"No it's not! You could've died, again! And then, me, and you, and we would never see each other again!"<br>"But it didn't. I'm here."  
>"And, and you're okay?" She calmed slightly.<br>"Yeah. Thanks to English here." Fred smiled at Wesley.  
>"Thank you." She said. He returned the smile.<br>"Well, I couldn't very well let him die, could I?" As there conversation progressed, Angel gethered the papers they  
>had and crept up stairs, slamming his door.<br>"What's wrong with Angel?" Fred asked.  
>"I don't know." Lorne said. "But I sensed some serious vibes in the brooding zone."<br>"That's never good."  
>"I know. Espescially with the waves he's sending off."<br>"What can we do?" Gunn asked.  
>"Nothing. He took our papers up there, so at least he's not just sitting up there and brooding."<br>"Or sketching."  
>"Or ploting."<br>"We get it." Lorne said.  
>Up stairs, Angel pulled out the lab top no one knew he had and started to look for a way to end the apocolypse.<p>

Six hours later Angel walked downstairs and into the lobby. Everyone was asleep. Gunn sitting up on a couch with  
>his head back. Fred's head was on his lap, her body stretched on the couch. Wesley was in Angel's office, his head<br>was barried in a book as he slept. Lorne was probably in his room. He crept to the fridge and pulled out a thing of  
>blood. He didn't even know why he was eating in the first place. *Strength.* He reminded himself. Fred's eyes shifted<br>as his shadow played across her eyelids. She opened them and saw him.  
>"Angel?" He smiled and mouthed 'shhh.' Gunn's eyes opened as he felt Fred move.<br>"Angel. Hey man. How ya doing?" *Too late.* Angel thought as Wesley now entered and Lorne came downstairs.  
>"Guess I'm really losing my touch, huh?" He said.<br>"What's up?" Wesley asked noticing the papers Angel held in his hands. Printed papers.  
>"Um. I found a way to end the apocolypse."<br>"Really? Well, good for you Angelcakes." Lorne said happily, thankful he wasn't going crazy on them. "How?"  
>"I haven't gotten everything straight but I'm sure of this."<br>"What?" Wesley asked.  
>"It says, ' To end the Raining of Fire, the vampire with a soul will sacrifices himself for humanity." Silence only.<br>"In other words you have to kill yourself." Fred said matter of factly.  
>"Pretty much."<br>"No. There's gotta be another way. Charles tell him!"  
>"There's not." Angel said, a slight smirk on his face.<br>"You want this don't you?" Gunn asked.  
>"Yeah. Actually, I do. End the apocolypse and be gone from this world. It's a win-win situation.<br>"And what's with the sudden desire to off yourself?" Gunn asked harshly.  
>"Nothing."<br>"Come on man. We know there's something up, so spill it!"  
>"You really wanna know? Fine! I went to go check on Cordy and Conner and guess what I found. The woman who<br>claims to love me in bed with my eighteen year old son!" They were all dumbfounded.  
>"You sure there sweety? I don't think our Cordy would do something like that." Lorne said.<br>"I'm two hundred-fifty years old. I think I know sex when I see it, okay?"  
>"So you're going to kill yourself?" Wesley asked sarcastically.<br>"No, I'm going to save the world. Again." There was a very long, uncomfortable silence.  
>"You're right Angel." Welsey said.<br>"What?" Fred and Gunn yelled.  
>"Thanks Wes."<br>"So, have you found out all the information?"  
>"Of course I have."<br>"So, you know what language you need to use to summon it?"  
>"Yeah, Melechian."<br>"So, have you translated the entire language." Angel saw where this was going, so he gave in.  
>"Practically. I just need to finish up the last part of the summoning spell." He lied and went upstairs.<br>"What the hell was that about?" Gunn asked, angrily.  
>"Believe it or not, I'm not insane. Come on. We have to go."<br>"Where?"Fred asked.  
>"We have to knock some sense into Angel. Now who's the only person who can do that without being granted a<br>death wish?" He asked. They smiled.  
>"The Princess." Lorne said.<br>"Exactly. Now come on. We have't much time."

Cordelia paced nervously around the small, torn down apartment. She saw Conner tossing and turning in the bed.  
>She groaned. What the hell did she get herself into? How could she do that? And with Angel's son? (Oh God.<br>Angel.) How could she do that to Him? She shook her head. Conner took in a heavy breath and woke up. He wasn't  
>feeling as great as he thought he would. In fact, he felt a painful tug at his heart and soul. What is that?/ He  
>wondered.<br>"Conner. About last night...I, we, we shouldn't-" There was a knock on the door.  
>"No one ever knocks. The only people who ever come bust through the doors or windows."<br>"I know." She went and opened the door, while Conner pulled up and buttoned his pants. "Wesley! Gunn! Fred!  
>Lorne! Hey! How are you guys? I'm glad you're okay! Wait. Where's Angel?"<br>"So it's true." Gunn said, looking at Conner.  
>"What?" She asked.<br>"Nothing." Wesley interrupted. "We need your help Cordelia."  
>"What's wrong?" Conner asked.<br>"Nothing that isn't your fault." Gunn said.  
>"Gunn!" Wesley yelled. "Not now." He muttered. Gunn shut up with a deadly glared toward Cordelia and Conner.<br>Conner knew that glare a little too well. Gunn was pissed.  
>"What's going on?" Cordy asked, becoming frightened.<br>"Cordy, Angel's lost it." Fred took over now.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"He found a way to end the apocolypse. But it results in his destruction." Cordelia's mouth dropped.  
>"So he's going to kill himself?" Conner asked surprised. Wesley nodded.<br>"I could help, you know, try to talk to him and stuff. But, I can't exactly over power him, you know?"  
>"I can." Conner said.<br>"No you can't. Especially not when he's in mass destruction mode."  
>"That's why I called for back up three hours ago."<br>"Meaning...?" Cordy asked. Wesley gave her an apoligetic look. "Wes! You didn't!"  
>"Cordy. Who else can over power Angel but the slayer?" Cordelia groaned in frustrtion.<br>"Why would the vampire slayer help us? Don't we want to keep him alive?"  
>"She'd never kill Angel."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Cause she's his ex!" Cordy yelled. Conner was in shock.<br>"Slayer and a vampire slayer?"  
>"Yeah! Ironic much? Oh, because their love was SOOO strong it could over power anything! Pfft!"<br>"Sounds like someone's jealous." Gunn said. She glared.  
>"Duh! I'm only in love with the idiot!"<br>"Then let them help." Wesley said. Cordy looked at him, on the verge of tears and nodded. They went downstairs  
>and met up with the Scoobies, exchanged hello's, and went to the Hyperion. When there, all they found was an<br>empty hotel. He had one-uped them all.  
>"Where is he?" Buffy asked in a panick. Willow, Xander, Dawn, Anya, and Spike with her. Spike was NOT happy<br>at all about the whole having to save Angel thing. But he loved Buffy, and she loved Angel, so he would do  
>anything to save her from even more pain.<br>"Obviously not here." Conner said. Everyone leered at him, including Cordelia. "Sorry."  
>"Did he say anything at all about where he was going?" Cordy asked hopeful.<br>"Nope. He was using his lap top, which I didn't even know he had. I didn't even know he knew how to turn on a  
>computer. Let alone know how to work it and find research that we couldn't even find. It was pretty cool. In the<br>kinda creepy way."  
>"Does she always ramble like that?" Spike asked annoyed.<br>"Only when she's nervous. So shut up." Gunn said, sticking up for Fred.  
>"Ooooh. I'm so scared." Spike said taking a step towards Gunn.<br>"If you had any sense you would be." Gunn said, steping to Spike.  
>"Oh, knock it off!" Cordelia screamed. They shut up and looked at her. "Bring me the laptop, okay?" Gunn got it<br>and handed it to Cordy, who handed it to Fred. "Pull up everything Angel has used in the last twenty-four hours.  
>And I mean everything. Websites, documents, whatever. Got it?" Fred smiled and nodded. "Wes you check all<br>the books. Willow? You help Wesley, okay? You know Angel and his demonology." She smirked.  
>"Who died and put you in charge?" Buffy asked angrily. They needed her help, not Cordelia's.<br>"No one. And I'd really like to keep it that way. Especially since it involves Angel."  
>"What are you, sleeping with him?" Cordelia glared at Buffy.<br>"Not exactly. But neither are you so-"  
>"Enough!" Everyone stared at Conner. "God, you guys are really annoying. No wonder my dad left you. Well, and<br>the whole you sending him to hell thing." Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Except Buffy, that is.  
>"Who the hell do you think you are! And it's not like I meant to kill him! I didn't exactly have a choice! And how do<br>you know all this! And what buisness is it off your anyway!"  
>"She can't shut up can she?" He asked. Everyone continued laughing.<br>"Okay!" Cordy said. "That's it. Buffy. This is Conner. He's Angel's son." Buffy gwaked at Cordelia along with the  
>other Scoobies. "Yeah, yeah. Big thing. Never supposed to happen. Anyways-"<br>"Eureka!" Wesley yelled, holding up the book he had been looking through.  
>"I can't believe he still says that." Lorne said, rolling his eyes.<br>"Shut up." He said. "I know where Angel is." The room grew silent.  
>"Where?" They all asked in unison.<br>"The alley." He said. The AI's all knew what he was talking about.  
>"What's 'The Alley?'" Buffy asked, mocking Wesley's tone.<br>"Where the kid was born." Lorne said. "Any one else wanna drink?"  
>"Lorne!" Cordelia said. "This is so not a time for jokes. We gotta go!"<br>"Easy there Pixiecat. Don't get your panties all in a bunch. I wanna save the big lug as much as you do." He argued.  
>"I know Lorne. I'm sorry. I'm just..." Tears once again ran down Cordelia's face. Lorne wrapped his arms around her.<br>"He's my best friend. I can't lose him." She said between sobs.  
>"Then we should go." She nodded and wiped her eyes. They all grabbed some weapons and went to go get Angel<br>and bring him back, the Scoobies all the while wondering what had happened to Cordelia to make her actually have  
>a heart.<p>

Angel stood in the dark area of the alley way. Right in front of where the thing had broken through. He held a globe  
>almost identical to the orb Jenny Calender had used to try and restore his soul. He groaned. Just another death<br>tugging at his heart and another reason to give the fight up. He held the orb in his hands and started to chant.  
>"Gog sutthok olt slivgen ud brialt! Wisler friou kakaroth! Fothoris cren bisrilat! Bobispat snarleth krre greong!"<p>

The AI's and the Scoobies pulled up in the car, not exactly sure where Angel was. They jumped out of the car.  
>"Where is he?" Cordelia said in a panick.<br>"I don't know." Fred answered, equally terrified. They all started to talk and yell.  
>"Shut up!" Conner yelled. They all stared at him. He was silent and strained his hearing. Faintly, he could hear<br>Angel chanting. "This way!" He started to run. They struggled to keep up. Then they saw him. The orb he had in  
>his hands was glowing a bright white.<br>"Gog vistoth magog bylend!" The color changed to an orange color.  
>"Angel don't!" Angel knew she was there, he sensed them all as soon as they approached. But he couldn't lose his<br>concentration, so he continued with the last few words. The orb started to glow red.  
>"Cunow shilleptor saffold!" It exploded and sent Angel flying into the group. Cordelia ran to him immediately. A<br>piece of glass was in his cheek.  
>"Hold still." She whispered in his ear. She tried to pull it out gently. He growled in pain and vamped out. Buffy<br>figured she would freak out and move away. But she didn't. She just smacked him on his arm. "I'm trying to help  
>you, so stop flinching!" He growled. "And stop growling!" He leered at her with his golden eyes. She smiled at<br>him and he couldn't help but return it. "That better?" She asked, holding up the glass. He shook his head.  
>"No. It still hurts." He said glaring at her again. And at that moment, she knew he knew about Conner.<br>"Angel no."  
>"Don't. Just don't." And he stood up, brushing himself off and looking at the monster in front of him. Conner<br>step next to him.  
>"Ready?" He asked. Angel looked at him.<br>"Get back." He growled.  
>"What? Dad. You don't have to do this alone."<br>"Don't call me that. Now get back there." His tone was deadly and Conenr had to obey. Angel grabbed the sword  
>he brought from the hotel and stalked to the demon.<br>"I thought the knife in your neck and the throwing you over the building was enough for you." Angel smirked.  
>"I'm just getting started." The group watched in horror as Angel got pummled.<br>"He's not even trying! Come on Angel! Kick some ass already!" Cordy yelled. It wasn't working. Now she was  
>getting pissed off. Cordelia began to walk toward the fight, when the demon shoved the sword through Angel's<br>heart. The group ran to him as he fell. He removed the sword from his body and smiled at the monster.  
>"Thank you." He said. Dust exploded everywhere. But when it cleared, Angel was there. His face was one of pain,<br>no longer hiden behind his vampire mask.  
>"Oh God, Angel." Cordelia and Buffy both said. Angel's hand went to the gash in his chest as he gasped<br>repeatedly for air. Conner worked his way in and stared in terror as he watched his father dying. Cordelia grabbed  
>his hand and squeezed it. He returned the squeeze. Conner squeezed into Angel's view. With his last breath he<br>whispered to them both.  
>"I love you. I love you both so much." He looked at Conner. "Take care of her." He gasped. Conner's eyes welled<br>up with tears like when Holtz had died.  
>"Dad. Please..." But it was too late. Angel was dead. All the women in the room began to cry. Fred leaned her head<br>in Gunn's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. All the men were still and tense. Almost frozen. A fire ball  
>came into the alley and hit Angel's body. Everyone backed away. Buffy leaned into Willow hysterical. Willow<br>crying as well. Gunn watched as Conner and Cordelia cry. He became infuriated.  
>"You two have no right to sit there and cry! You caused this."<br>"What!" The Scoobies, Cordelia, and Conner asked.  
>"Yeah! You two!"<br>"We did not! He did this to save all of us!"  
>"No he didn't!" Fred screamed. "He did it because he was hurting! Because he knew!"<br>"Fred stop it!" Cordy screamed.  
>"She doesn't have to!" Now Wesley started. They stared at him. "This is all your fault! You're the one who<br>screwed his son!" They all stared at Cordelia. "You are the reason he wanted to die. And now look. We didn't  
>want to believe it Cordelia. But we all know it's true. I guess it really wasn't worth it, was it?" Everyone, save<br>Conner and Cordelia, walked to the car.

Wesley looked at Buffy.  
>"You want to stay at the hotel for a while?" Buffy nodded.<br>"I might need some closure. I mean,... he's really gone, isn't he?" She asked, the tears coming back.  
>"I know it's hard to believe." He said. "You can stay here as long as you need to." She smiled at him and gave him<br>a hug.  
>"Thank you Wesley." He returned the smile. After everyone was up in their rooms, Wesley came downstairs and<br>walked into the living room. He plopped down onto the couch. A stray tear escaped. He wouldn't admit it, but he  
>cared about Angel. The man was like his brother. And now he was gone.<p>

Outside, everything seemed the same. The sky had stopped falling, the demon was gone. But it wasn't the same.  
>And it never would be, because the hero had fallen. And now, everything would fall as well.<p>

End.


End file.
